


GIFSET: Kaisergram #2

by Emergencytrap



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Polar (2019)
Genre: 2019 Rare Meat Fest, Anal Sex, Frotting, Gifset, M/M, NSFW, Underwear, rare meat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emergencytrap/pseuds/Emergencytrap
Summary: Will Graham (Hannibal) x Duncan Vizla (Polar)Special for the 2019 Rare Meat FestAnd for @cinnamaldeide





	GIFSET: Kaisergram #2

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: not my gifs, i'm just the curator.

  
  
  



End file.
